Saving
by vampsrock94
Summary: One night, in the dead of the night Dimitri gets a phone call. He is called back into a life that he does not remember leaving, but his Roza needs the help. So he goes to find her, dead or alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dimitri was sleeping next to Tasha, his long time friend. He was trying to get out of her house but she would never let him leave. He had left Rose Hathaway three and a half long years ago. Rose never tried to call him after he left; she just let him go. Lissa said it was because she was afraid to be hurt again, and that was all he could do now.

Tasha was fast asleep on the other side of the bed when the phone started ringing. Dimitri just let it go, but the person kept calling back and kept it up. Not wanting to deal with Tasha's drama of being woken up in the middle of the night, Dimitri got up and left the room. He knew that Tasha could be a light sleeper sometimes, but tonight luck was on his side.

He had to look around the room some before he found the phone in the kitchen. As far away from Tasha as possible inside the house. He looked down at the number that implied that it was an unknown number. Thought about not answering the phone, but something inside told him that this one phone call was important and he had to. Life or death.

"Beliekov residence," Dimiri said, him and Tasha were not married. She wanted to get married, but he kept refusing her on the one thing, and having a child. After he had left, Lissa called and told him that he could have a family with Rose, because she was shadow-kissed.

There was quite sobbing on the other end of the line. "He hit me." Was the only thing Dimitri could make out.

"Who is this?" Dimitri hissed into the phone.

"Please, help me, he is trying to find me," the woman on the other end of the line sobbed out. "I told him no again, and he is trying to kill me. You are the only person I thought to call. Please."

"Roza, is that you?" Dimitri wanted to yell into the phone so bad.

"You little slut," Dimitri heard from the other end. There was a squeal as if someone was being picked up by the hair. Dimitri heard some commotion on the other end, and some more painful sobbing.

Dimitri wished with all that he was that he could be there in the midst of that fight, he did not like to see or hear that anyone was getting hurt. Especially if it was his Roza, but he was not sure if it was.

"Please. Help," Dimitri was able to make out, then at the end he heard, "Comrade."

That one sentence was all that had him running into the bedroom, not caring that Tasha was trying to sleep. He packed a bag really fast. Tasha awoke and walked over to him.

"You will go back to bed with me, hon," Tasha knows how to lighten the compulsion so people won't notice it as easily. It started working, but the sound of his Roza crying out in pain was enough to pull him out of it and back to what he knew he had to do.

He gritted his teeth and looked at Natasha." I will not listen to you again, Natasha."

After that he pulled out his duster that he had not had the chance to wear since Tasha had forced him to leave Rose. She was always trying to get rid of everything of Rose that might have the slightest sent of her.

Tasha hated one of the best people that Dimitri knew, and she wanted that person dead. That is the only reason that Dimitri was still here, Tasha kept threatening Rose. She tried one more time to make Dimitri stay, but Dimitri did one thing that he said he would never do, he knocked Tasha out, and left her on the bed.

When Dimitri had on a clean pair of clothes, he left. Not bothering to take a shower before he left. _I will find my Roza._

Dimitri got about half way down the block, before he figured he should call Lissa to find where Rose might be.

He pulled out the little phone he had pulled off Tasha's bedside table. He no longer had one, Tasha broke it, wanting to make sure he had no was to contact Rose.

He dialed Lissa's number which never changed. To his luck.

"Hello," he heard a tired Lissa say. "Christian, can you get Andre he woke up?"

"Lissa?" Dimitri asked, feeling the panic now set in. "Where's Rose?"

"Who-" Lissa started. "Dimitre, what's wrong?"

Dimitri just let the line be silent for a bit. "I need to find Roza now."

Dimitri heard the sound of a baby crying, and calmint tones from the other end. "Her and adrian and living right outside of court. Why?"

"I'll see you later," and he hung up the phone.

When Dimitri got to the airport in Oregon, where Tasha and him had been staying. He had about a two hour flight in front of him. When he got onto the plane he started to panic, not knowing what to do. The last time he had been on a plane he had had Roza right there with him.

One of the stewardesses on the plane walked up to him and showed him where to sit. She gave him the run down as if he were a young child that was on the plane for the first time. He stopped listening to what she had to say to him, that was until she started flirting with him. Finally when she noticed that he was not giving her and attention she stopped and walked away.

Then the plane started for take off he lied back into his seat. He'd has almost no sleep because of Tasha before he left. He had shut off her cell phone because she kept calling him. Some small part of him was afraid to talk to her for fear that she might be able to use compulsion on him over the phone.

The next thing that Dimitri noticed was the same lady shaking him out of a restless sleep and back into reality. "Hey Sir, we are about to land. You need to put your seat up."

As he felt the plane start to descend from the sky, he knew he was going back to the life that he had left behind. He never wanted to leave, he does not even remember leaving, just waking up with Tasha there and a bad hangover. That's what Tasha told him anyway.

When he was on the ground, he quickly got off the plane before anyone could stop him. All the clothes he had backed were on carry on with him.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Dimitri called out to an older woman with red hair and blue eyes. She smiled kindly. "Is there a rental car I can get?"

"Umm. . . hang on one minute," She said, typing into a computer. "Yes, only one. It has a scratch on the side, but that's all."

"I'll take it," Dimitri said, running his hand through his hair nervously, pulling in a deep breath. "How fast can I get it?"

With in minutes he was in the car. It was now five hours ago that he had heard from Rose, that was not good. He had to calm himself down by telling himself that it was because she did not have Tasha's number.

On the way to Rose's place he stopped at a phone booth. Pulling out the phone book he looked up Hathaway, the only one on list was Janine. Yanking the page out, he quickly found the address and went to the house hole.

Knocking on the door, there was some yelling inside the house. After a minute Janine got the door, balancing a child on her hip. "Mama, that wooks like Sissy's friend in that picure."

"hush, Johnie," Janine said, setting a finger on the boys lips and smiling. "What do you need, Dimitri?"

"Where's Rose?" Dimitri rushed out. "I need to find her."

Janine set the boy down, "Go to Daddy, Johnie."

The little boy made a face that looked just like Rose, it brought a tear to Dimitri's eye. "He looks like Roza."

"That's my son," Janine told him in a clipped voice. "Why do you want to find Rose? You hurt her."

Dimitri looked down, a tear running down his face. "I don't remember. I need to find her she's in trouble."

"How to you know, she refused to call you," She snapped, closing the door and stepping outside.

"That's the thing, she called me," Dimitri said. "about six hours ago now. Please just tell me where I can find her."

Janine walked back inside the house, walking back out a few minutes later. "Here this is her address, she is living with Adrian. Please get her away from that pig. He hurts her."

With that Dimitri was gone. Janine turned back into the house to talk to Abe about Dimitri. They had wanted him back for a while, he was the only one that could slow Rose down, but they could not find him.

While Janine and Abe got married, Rose just sat there with Adrian. At first he was really nice to Rose, getting her what ever she needed. Until one day Rose came home with a black eye and bruises on her arms, that was when Rose started to change.

Rose was letting the darkness from Lissa take over her body. She would disapear for weeks hunting, then she would come back with more tattoos and go back to Adrian. She lost all respect for herself, but he was getting really bad with her. She stopped calling Abe and Janine, even stopped talking to Johnie.

When Johnie was born, Rose was so happy. She stayed over at Janine and Abe's house for three months to help with Johnie. Rose was really good with children. But all that was gone, and she was gone too.

When Dimitri came to a stop in front of the house, he seen the door was left ajar and started to panic farther. He opened the door to the car, and walked up to the house. Pulling out his stake as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy that so many people liked this. Here is chapter 2 I hope it is okay. I will try to keep on updating this as much as possible. I am trying to move out of my mother's house and this week is finals week for us.**

Chapter 2

"No, Adrian, I don't want to marry you," Rose spat out to a drunken Adrian. When they had left the Academy things had changed for Adrian. He started drinking more and was never sober.

In one fast motion Adrian was across the room, picking up Rose by her neck and throwing her against the wall.

"You will do as I say," he said, his face close to Rose's she could smell the Vodka on his breath. "And I don't care what you think."

Rose would not fight him, and he knew that. They were living in the human world as a couple. Rose was to protect him at all costs, her and Lissa had had a fight about a month after Dimitri had left. They had not talked since.

Neither one of them heard the front door creak open and footsteps down the hall way. Rose felt one more hard slam on the wall before her world went black.

"Let her go," Dimitri yelled walking farther into the room, pulling his coat back to put the stake back into his pocket. All he wanted to do want pick up Rose and walk out of here.

Adrian gave a shaky smile and slammed Rose into the wall one last time, before throwing her to the flood and getting a knife off the counter.

"Take one step forward and I will kill her right here and now," Adrian said, holding the knife to her throat and pulling her wrist to his mouth. "Then I will kill you."

Dinitri took one small step back. Rose looked bad, her skin was pale and she was so thin. "I can help you."

"I don't want of need your help, you are the reason I did this," Adrian pulled Rose up to his chest, making a small like of blood bead up under the blade. "She won't say yes to me because she still loves you. What does she see in you?"

"Please. If you love her at all you will let her go, Adrian," at the sound of his voice, he set Rose down on the ground to walk up to Dimitri, still being shorter he had to look up.

"I have always loved her, she is beautiful," He said, Dimitri had forgotten about the knife until it pierced his side. He took a jump back in surprise, his temper snapped.

"For one you never hit a woman, and two you are going to regret that." And with in minutes Dimitri had Adrian on the floor passed out he hoped.

He checked Adrian for a pulse, he was still alive. Once that was done he walked over to Roza on the floor. He pushed back her hair and checked for a pulse, she had a strong pulse. Dimitri let out a sigh of relief.

"Roza, I am sorry. This is going to hurt," After some problems with his side, he got Rose into his arms, she woke up.

"Comrade you got the messages," she said, reaching her hand up to his cheek, but unable to make it. Her arm fell back down and Dimitri started panicking.

"Roza, please stay with me," Dimitri said in her ear.

Rose's small frame shivered. "I'm still awake. It hurts, Dimitri." She got out, burying her face in Dimitri's chest, crying.

"Roza, I am going to set you on the seat so I can drive us to the hospital," Rose was starting to slide back into the darkness of sleep. "Rose, I need you to stay awake okay?"

Rose did not reply, Dimitri got into the driver's seat and took off, speeding. Rose would not wake up, she was so still. He had a bad feeling settle into his gut, something was really wrong with her. Finally they got to the hospital, he went around to her side of the car and pulled her into his arms. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get me some help," he demanded to the front room.

A nurse looked up from what she was doing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Hurry the hell up, my wife," wow where did that come from, Rose was going to kill him later. "she was attacked."

Finally the nurse kicked into action. In all the commotion someone took rose from Dimitri and they were separated. In all of that he forgot that he had been stabbed and went to look for a bathroom. When he got there, he noticed the cut and the blood loss was starting to get to him.

"I-I need help," He told a doctor, putting his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem, Sir," the doctor said, his name tag said Dr. jefries.

"I was stabbed," Dimitri got out before falling against the wall and sliding down.

When Dimitri came to, he was in a room all alone, staring at a wall. He turned onto his side and remembered where he was. Roza.

He hit the buzzer in the side of his bed and a nurse came right in. "You are free to go, the doctor said that you only had a cut, it was not deep and will heal in a few days."

"Hey, wait. What about Rose Hathaway? Is she okay?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything about another patient," she said, taking a step back. "What's your relation to her?"

"I am her husband," Oh man Rose was going to kill him, that was the only thought that ran through his head.

"Well. . . here get dressed. I'll go find you another shirt," And she was gone down the hall. Dimitri pulled on his pants, but found that he was not up to standing just yet.

Why wouldn't she tell him how Rose was doing? Was Rose in more trouble then he thought? What was really going on here? Had they called in Lissa and Janine? Or maybe Tasha got to Rose? There was a loud coughing in the doorway, pulling him out of his thoughts. Janine stood there, with a fresh shirt in her hands and a strange look on her face.

"Here, Dimitri," She tossed the shirt at him. "She's still in surgery."

He looked up at Janine. "How long have I been in here?"

"You have been sleeping for about four hours," she replied with a straight face. "Thank you for getting her out of there. Are you going to stay? Or go?"

"What happened before I left last time? Tasha. . . she was-"Dimitri started to try and explain. "I am not leaving her side again."

"I know you were under compulsion, I could see it in your eyes," Janine stated, walking closer to the bed. "That's your shirt you know? She kept it at Abe and mine's house. She used to sleep with it when Johnie came home."

"I thought this was gone," he brought the old shirt up to his face, to smell it. It smelled like Rose, it was just an old concert shirt he had gotten with Ian, Ian's favorite band. Without thinking any farther he slipped it over his head.

"When you left, for the first couple of weeks Rose would not talk to anyone. She came home to her dorm room torn to shreds, and pictures of you and her on the floor. For a while we could not figure out who did it, then she went to find you and the same was done ti your room," Janine was trying to retell him something that Rose refused to talk about. "She was torn up inside. The rest of the story I am not in the right to tell you. But know this, Rose and Lissa have not talked since about a month after you left."

Dimitri gave a stiff nod. "Please can we go wait for her?"

"Can you stand?" She asked, pulling his arm over her shoulder, and helped him up. He was almost steady until they started walking, so she helped him to the waiting room. "Johnie had some questions for you. If you're not wanting to answer them just tell him to hush, he'll stop."

No nodded as they rounded a corner and and Abe was sitting there, with Johnie on his lap. Janine led Dimitri over to a chair and set him down as nicely at possible. Johnie was off Abe's lap and bounding over to Dimitri's lap in a matter of seconds.

"Hi. I is Johnie. Are you Dimiti?" Johnie stuck his hand out to Dimitri to shake, Dimitri took his hand.

"Yes, little man, I am Dimitri," He gave Johnie a smile, and Johnie smiled back.

"Do you wove Rosie?" Dimitri was surprised at the child's bluntness.

"Yes, I love your sissy a lot. She is my world," Dimtri told the little boy, who squealed and jumped into Dimitri's lap hugging him at tightly as possible.

"Okay, I wike you," Johnie said, he was so much like Rose. He was able to pull she smiles right out of Dimitri, just as Rose used to do. "Mommy can he stay? Can he? Can he? Can he?"

Johnie jumped off Dimitri's lap landing nicely on his feet. He was going to make a good fighter someday. He was fast for his age, and seemed to be beyond other children his age. He ran into him mother's arms.

"We'll have to see what Rosie says," Janine said, smiling up at Dimitri. "I think Rosie will let him stay."

"Yay," he yelled, clapping his little hands together. And he was back onto Dimitri's lap. "Do you play hot wheews?"

Dimitri couldn't help the smile that curved the sides of his mouth. He could remember Paul playing with the little cars on the ground when he was little. "Yes, I would love to play hot wheels."

Johnie gave him a serious look and looked at his father. "Daddy, can we go home to get my cars?"

Abe was about to get up when a nurse walked into the room. "Rose Hathaway's family?"

"Yes," Abe spoke up for all of us.

"Rose slipped into coma, she has bleeding in her brain and more internal bleeding," the nurse said, looking around at them, stopping at Dimitri. "Are you her husband? Dimitri?"

"Yes, I am," Dimitri said, his voice breaking.

"She said she loves you and she is sorry for what happened," with that the nurse turned and walked away.

Dimitri let a few tears fall, Johnie ran over to him. Hugging his with all his strength. "Sissy is goin' to be okay. She's aways okay. Right?"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of slow.

Chapter 3

"Мама, мне нужно вам приехать, Роза в беде," Dimitri said into the phone, he had made a really long distance call to his mother. (Mama, I need you here, Roza's in trouble.)

"Что случилось с ней?" Mama asked, she did not know what was going on, just that her son had called her close to tears. She had not seen Dimitri in three and a half years, no reason. Roza had gone to see her though. (What happened to her?)

"Она призвала мне пару дней назад, просят моей помощи. Больно ее бойфрендом, её. Так что я вернулся для нее, когда я получил там он избивать ее как отец, используемых сделать, мама," Dimitri got out, holding back a sob. His mother heard that and did not let it go unnoticed. "Она находится в больнице в коме." (She called me a couple of nights ago asking for my help. Her boyfriend had been hurting her. So I came back for her, when I got there he was beating her like father used to do, Mama. She is in the hospital in coma.)

"Я буду там, ребенок," and the line went dead. Dimitri turned back to the waiting room for Rose. Janine was still here, but Abe had taken Johnie home much to his distain.

"Hey, Dimitri, I am going to go home. Do you want to come home with me, take a shower and get some sleep?" Janine asked, standing and walking over to Dimitri. "You will have to sleep in Rose's room, Johnie will keep you awake."

"No, my mama should be landing soon. I told her to meet me here," Dimitri told Janine.

Janine surprised him by kissing him on the forehead and pulling him face up to meet her eyes. "You have always been like a son to me and Abe, we were always worried about you. We have known for a while that you would be back to help our baby girl. She still loves you, you take care of her you got that?"

Dimitri nodded his head, feeling like a little kid. He stood up and gave Janine a hug. "Can I call Lissa?"

"Good luck, go ahead," She said, all the mother gone out of here now, back to business. He smiled at her and walked back over to the phone to call her.

The phone kept ringing and then went to voice mail. "Lissa, hey it's Dimitri. Listen we need you here. Rose is in the hospital right outside of the court. She is not doing all that great. I know you are probably trying to sleep, but please come."

With that he hung up the phone and walked back into the waiting room. When he was all alone he started to doze off, and he was sleeping in no time.

After about an hour of sitting there he heard talking in Russian. "No, Paul, let him sleep."

"But, Grandma, what about Anna?" Paul asked. Who was Anna?

"She is fine. She is asleep anyways, Mama said. "Here go put this blanket on the couch so I can lie her down."

"Okay," He grumbled, taking the blanket. When Anna was lying down, and sleeping again with Paul right there, Olena walked over to Dimitri.

"Son, please wake up, we just got here," She asked him, shaking his arm lightly.

"Hi Mama," Dimitri responded, wide awake. "I was just listening to you two."

"Hi Baby, has anything changed in the last 18 hours," Olena asked.

"The doctors got the bleeding in Roza's head to stop, but they don't know if she will wake up. Or what she will remember," Dimitri get out, his Mama pulling him into a hug. "It looked like Adrian had kicked her in the stomach too."

"She's a fighter," Olena told him. "When you left she came to us for a few months. Well she kind of crash landed on our doorstep."

"Why was she there?" He wanted to know, he knew that his mother had left phone calls, begging him to call back, but he only got a few.

"She came looking for you," She replied. "She needed to talk to you so bad. The first time she was there, she slept in my bedroom crying because you weren't there. I was the only comfort she could find. But she would start crying out for you in her sleep."

"Thank you for taking her in, Mama," Dimitri said, just as another nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked Mama in a tone that Dimitri did not like much.

"I am Rose's mother-in-law. Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," Mama was mad, and today was not the day to be messing with her.

The nurse shot Dimitri a scared look and told him, "She is out of surgery, you can see her now."

"Dimitri, can you get Anna?" Olena asked him. "I've been carrying her around all day, and she is getting too heavy for Paul."

"Yes, of course," he said, picking up the little girl. "Mama, who's child is she?"

"Nurse, what room is Rose in?" Olena demanded, setting her hand on the nurse's arm, making her scared. Dimitri chuckled.

"ICU, room three," and she was gone.

"Paul, hon, it's time to wake up," They had not noticed that Paul has started snoring in the side of the room. The little girl cuddled tighter into his arms, letting out a light breath. There was something familiar about that motion.

Paul jumped up and looked around. "Hi, Uncle Dimka, is Aunt Rose okay?"

Aunt Rose? Dimitri looked at Paul, he was getting tall. "Lets go see how she is doing? But, Paul, she is not awake."

He gave his uncle a curt not and they all walked on.

"What happened to her?" Paul asked, wanting to know what he was about to walk into. He never liked being left in the darkness.

"Don't worry about that, she is safe now, and I am not letting her go back to that," Dimitri gave a stubborn look.

When they finally found the room, he was the first one to walk into the room. Looking at his Roza he seen that she was hooked up the tubes for everything. The worst one was the one that was in her mouth.

Dimitri felt he might be sick, looking at Rose. She had gotten so small since he had seen her last. She had almost no weight on her bones. He walked over to the chair right next to her bed.

When he was past the shock of finding his strong Roza like this, he got up to lie the little girl down. As he was about to set her on the chair so she could sleep, she tightened her grip on his shirt so he could not put her down. Mama was there trying to get Anna to let go of his shirt, but she could not get the small hands off.

"She's fine, Mama," Dimitri told his mother. Smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" Mama asked, looking in between the two of them.

"Yes, she is calming," Dimitri said with a full smile on his face.

"That's until she gets mad, she has your temper," Olena said, smiling up at her son.

"Let me into that room," Dimitri heard from right outside of the room. He knew that voice from anywhere.

He stood and walked to the doorway of the room. He stood there watching as the small woman that was Lissa started yelling at the same nurse that had talked rudely to his mother. He laughed, and stepped out into the hall way.

"Nurse, you have done enough here, please let Rose's sister past," Lissa looked up startled. "I see you got the message."

"I was already on my way," she said, stepping forward passed the nurse. "What happened?"

Mama stepped forward and took Lissa to the side to talk to her while Christian walked up to me. He was not happy.

"How dare you show back up after all this time. You left Rose a mess, she stopped talking. The first time she started talking was because Lissa made her mad enough and they faught. They have not talked since then," He looked like he would have taken a swing at Dimitri it he had not had Anna in his hands. "How could you leave the way you did? That was the worst part of it all."

"Don't yell, please. Anna is trying to sleep," Dimitri felt a connection to the small child that he had never had with anyone else. " Your aunt showed up in my room in the middle of the night and cornered me. She used compulsion on me, forcing me to stay with her. I never wanted to leave my Roza."

"I swear if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you, Belikov, and don't think I am joking," just as he finished the baby at his feet in a car seat woke up and started crying. "Lissa, Andre's hungry."

Lissa came walking back over, taking the small baby out of the car seat. She made some soothing noises to calm him. She walked into Rose's room and went over to the chair that Dimitri had tried to lie Anna down in and covered her and the baby.

Dimitri walked back over to the chair next to Rose. He was amazed about how good Anna was still sleeping, still. All she would do was curl farther into his chest, and that voice in the back of his head kept saying that he had felt someone else do this in his arms too.

"Mama, who's child it this?" He spoke up, turning to his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it, a lot of you have asked about Anna. I think this would be set for after Shadow Kiss, I'm sorry I did not say that earlier. Most of the time I don't even know, I just get the ideas. Kind of slow.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"That's not my story to tell," Olena told Dimitri.

"Olena, just tell him," Lissa spoke up from the side of the room, looking warn out. "He has the right to know what happened. The reason that Rose and I have not talked in so long."

"Okay," Olena said in a defeated tone. "I did not want to be the one to tell you this. Rose is suppose to tell you. That is her child. . . and yours. She came to Baia in search of you, she thought you might have gone home. She was lost, Lissa called to tell you that you could have children with Rose because you had already fathered a child with her. She stayed with us, and your child grew and developed faster then normal and was born two months earlier then a normal child. She is almost three years old."

"Oh my god," Dimitri felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Now the little girl was looking up at him questioningly.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Are you my Daddy?" she asked, pointing to her eyes, the same color as Dimtri's.

"Yes, I am," he told her, smiling. She hugged him, he squeezed her tiny form. He could not believe it, he could have a family with the woman of his dreams.

"Mommy, we found Daddy for you," she turned to look at the bed. "Mommy?"

Anna looked back at Dimitri. "What's wrong with Mommy?"

"Don't worry about what happened. Mommy is going to be okay," Dimitri told Anna, she buried her face in his chest crying lightly. Dimitri did not give himself time to step into the father role for her, he just found that that was the easiest thing for him to do.

"Roza, I am so sorry," Dimitri grabbed a hold of Rose's hand. "Now I know why Tasha tried so hard to compel me. She knew. She knew all along and never told me."

"Mommy, can we be a family now?" Anna asked Rose, only getting the air compressor in response. "Mommy, please. I've been good, Grandma Olena is trying to teach me to speak both Russian and engish."

"Lissa, can you do anything?" Olena asked, stepping over to Lissa. She offered to take Andre from her. Lissa set her three month old into Olena's arms, trusting the woman with her baby.

"Who are you?" Anna asked Lissa from Dimitri's arms, giving her a death glare, to much like Rose's. "I have never seen you before. Don't touch my mommy."

Lissa, ignoring the responses form the little child, walked up to Rose's bed. Lissa bending down and moving the hair out of Rose's eyes, looked down as if staring her in the eyes. Her blond hair hiding Rose's face from the rest of the room.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I swear you better wake up or I will kill you," Lissa said, fighting. She was growing weak, her power wearing thin, she had not slept since Dimitri called. She had known for a long time that things were not right with Rose.

"Babe, you need to stop, your not strong enough," Christian said, wrapping his arm around Lissa's waist. "Please. Her mind can't handle the darkness."

Lissa nodded and let Christian pick her up and lie her back down on the chair. She was asleep almost instantly. He walked back over to set a blanket over Lissa's still form.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in. "It's seven, visiting hours are over. You all need to leave."

"I am not leaving my wife," Dimitri spoke up, giving the doctor a defiant look.

"And I am not leaving my Mommy and Daddy," Anna said, tightening her hold on Dimitri. "Daddy, I can use composition on her."

"Anna, no that is not good," Dimitri scolded her. "You don't do that."

"Okay, but everyone else needs to leave," she gave the other four people in the room stern looks. "Please don't tell me that little man is her baby too." he said indicating Andre, sleeping soundly in the car seat now..

"No, that's my son," Christian said, walking up to the doctor. "and the person sleeping in the chair is the Moroi Queen, seeing as you are a moroi I would advise you not to tell us what to do. We will leave when we are ready to go."

"I-I'm sorry, sir," the doctor gave a small nod and walked out of the room.

"Olena, do you and Paul have a place to go?" Christian asked Dimitri's mother.

"Uh, no," She told Christian. "We thought the hospital would let us stay here. That's what they do in Russia."

"Not here," he replied. "You can come home and stay with us on court. You guys will be safe there."

"Thank you," Olena said, stepping over and giving Christian a hug. Christian just patted her back.

"No problem," he told her, smiling. "Now can you please take Andre in his car seat so I can get Lissa?"

"Of course, he is so cute," Paul sat up and looked at his grandmother.

"Are we ready to get out of here?" he asked. "I love Aunt Rose, but this is boring."

Olena laughed, and said. "You could have stayed home."

"and miss the chance to see Uncle Dimka?" Paul laughed and turned to look at dimitri. He walked over and gave him a hug. "No way, I miss him too much when he's gone."

"Paul, you be good, use your P's and Q's with Lissa and Christian," Dimitri told him, giving him a nookie.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good," he said, pulling out of Dimitri's arms, laughing as he almost fell over his feet.

After they said their goodbyes, everyone left the small room. Dimitri and Anna were the only ones to stay there. Dimitri told Anna to go to sleep, but she would not get off his lap. After about an hour she was sleeping again. Dimitri stood and walked over to the other side of the bed and set her next to Rose, on the side that there were no wires or anything. He pulled the cover over Anna, and kissed her on the forehead.

Some time later a doctor walked in, giving the bed situation a bad look. But started doing some tests on Rose.

"Her brain waves are doing much better," he stated, opening Rose's eye and shining a light into her eye. Her eye dilated. "That's a really good sign."

"Can we see if she will wake up?" He asked, his hopes getting high. He barley got that out when Rose started choking on the tube in her throat.

"Sir, I need you to take the girl and step out of the room," the doctor said.

Dimitri did not hesitate to get Anna off the bed and walk out of the room. Listening to Rose struggle to breath. Standing out in the hall, Janine walked down to meet him. She looked behind him, giving a questioning look.

"The doctor came in to see how she was doing and she started to choke," he told her in a rushed voice. "I don't know what's going on."

"Did Lissa show up?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "Why is Anna here?"

"Yes, Lissa was here and just went home about two hours ago," He told her, not missing a beat. He pulled off his duster and offered it to her, she looked cold. She took it, but it fit her like it fit Roza, about a foot to long. "My mother showed up with her, and I asked her who's child she was. Lissa yelled at her and told her to tell me."

They walked down the hallway, both too calm. They knew that either Rose was going to survive or she would not. They both loved her, but nature would take it's course. Dimtir had a good feeling settle in his heart.

Anna woke up and looked at him. "I'm hungry."

She wiggled out of his arms, to walk on her own feet. She was tall for her age, almost reaching Dimitri's hips. She pulled his hand into her's, and smiled up at him.

"Hi, Grandma Janie," she looked up and waved at Janine.

"Hi, sweetie, what are you hungry for?"

"That one place that you too Grandma Olena to last time we were here?" She asked perking up, not knowing how to pronounce the name.

"McDonald's?" Janine asked, smiling at the little girl. "You have to ask your father first."

"Daddy, can I please go with Grandma?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, I am so sorry I have not been able to update. I've been working my butt off, I hope to be able to update sooner. Thank you for all of your support and reviews.

Chapter 5

"Dimtri Belikov?" A doctor said walking into a small waiting room.

"Yes, that is me," Dimitri answered, looking up. He had been almost asleep.

"Well, Rose has had a slight hart attack, we think she was scared. The nurse that checked her said that she seemed awake," the doctor looked down, moving her foot. "We don't know how, but her brain is showing no sign of the damage that it had earlier today. We don't know if that's a bad thing or not. She is breathing on her own too, we have taken off a lot of the machines."

"Will she wake up soon?" He asked, feeling the joy course through him. She was doing better, relief spread through him like a wildfire.

"That is up to her, she could be awake now," she told him, smiling. He looked like a child waking up on Christmas morning and finding everything he had ever wanted there under the tree. "So that is a really good improvement from earlier."

He nodded, "Thank you, Ma'am." and he was off down the hall.

On his way back he found Janine and Anna walking towards him. Anna ran to him, holding a bag in her hands. She held the bag up for him to take it.

"Here, Grandma got this for you," She whispered, smiling. She gave a huge yawn and grabbed onto Dimitri's hand. "Come on, Daddy, lets go see Mommy?"

"Thank you, Janine," He told her, smiling at her and nodding. "I could not agree more with you, Anna."

With Anna's small hand in his, they walked down the hall. Anna wanted to get there so bad, but you could see the fear in Janine's eyes. She was afraid that Rose would not be better. They were all fearing the worst.

When they finally got into the small room, it looked like a totally different place. Almost all the machines were gone out of the room, and Roza was lying there. She had a breathing mack over her nose and mouth, and she still had an IV in her arm. Roza was still pale, with a light color to her cheeks now.

Dimitri walked over to the bed and knelt down beside the bed. The chair had been moved out of the room in all the commotion. He picked up her small hand and held it tight. She was hardly anything now, so small.

The hours ticked by, after a while Anna was fast asleep, snoring lightly with Janine. Dimitri walked over to the two, sleeping soundly, and shook Janine to tell her to go home with Anna. He told her he would call her if anything changed. And after that the room was quiet, nothing not even the sound of snoring. He missed Anna, but he needed time alone with Roza.

"Roza, I'm sorry that I left," He told her, not noticing the difference in how she was sleeping. "I would have fought a lot harder if I had known and remembered, I would be told things and Tasha would make me forget. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. You are my life, but I do understand if you never want to see me again or be in Anna's life. Mama wanted me to know about her, that's why she is here. Why did you take her to Russia?"

He asked not expecting an answer, but Roza said something. "Because. . . I was in danger." she said, stopping to cough. "My head hurts, what's wrong with my chest?"

"Roza," was the only thing he said, before breaking down. This scared Rose she had never seen a man break down. "I'm scared."

"Dimitri, hey Comrade," she was trying to get him to look at her. She was irritated she was not strong enough to lift her hand up. "I knew what was happening when you left my room that way. Look at me."

He kept his head down, then after a few minutes, he looked up. Not sure what to do, he leaned his head on her bed. She ran her fingers over some hair. Wanting to ask him to come up on the bed.

"I took her to Russia, because of Adrian," she started, coughing slightly. "My throat hurts, sorry. I took her there because I knew that your mother would take care of her. I found out about her two weeks after you were gone, I was already starting to show. At first I thought I was putting on weight, but I could not lose is, I took a test. The test came back negative, every test did. So finally Doctor O. asked me if I would have an ultrasound."

"Mama said that she developed and was born earlier then normal children?" He asked, setting his head to that he could look up at her.

She nodded, "She was the size of a six week fetus when I was only three weeks."

His jaw dropped, Roza was truly amazing, "She said she could compuls the doctor?"

"Yes, that, we think, has something to do with you and I having a child," Roza said, smiling. "As you can tell she does not struggle with language as other children do at her age. She was talking at about a year, before even, just normal sentences. Our daughter is truly amazing, and a miracle."

"What about other Moroi traits?" Dimitri had to know.

"Already specialized in fire," Rose responded.

Dimitri was at a complete loss of speech. "Wow, how?"

"I don't know, Lissa and I have not talked in a long time," she told him, looking down. He nodded at her, pulling her hand up and setting it on his face. That small feeling had him tired, he wanted to go to sleep now. Unable to hold back the yawn that came out of him, and remembering the last time he slept, his eyes started closing.

"Dimitri, come here," he started awake, and obeyed her order.

"Huh?" He asked, not wanting to open his mouth.

"I want you to sleep on here," she told him.

"No you need to stay on the bed, I am not taking your bed," He responded, taking a step back from the bed.

She frowned. "No, I want you to sleep next to me, hold me."

He shook his head, not wanting to hurt her, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Let me be the judge of what hurts me and what does not," she whispered threateningly.

He smiled, a full smile, and walked over to her bed. She tried to roll over onto her side, but he would not let her do that simple thing, at lease not with out his help. He could not help it, he gave her a peck on the cheek, watching her cheek blaze a deep red. Not even five minutes later he was sleeping soundly.

Rose on the other hand could do anything but sleep. She felt great, besides the aching in her chest and head. She wanted to take the mask off of her face, but knew she best not do that. She did not want to tell Dimitri that she was still having some of a hard time breathing. But she missed this so much, he was so warm, and welcoming.

As she was lying there, she thought back to the last time she seen him. She had not let other people know this, and would not let him ever know this.

_"Dimitri," I yelled into the gym, I had to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. I could not believe it, but the baby was taking a lot out of me, I had spent half an hour in the bathroom this morning. Puking. I needed him for this. "Dimitri?"_

_ As I walked into the room a dark shadow walked out of the corner. It was Dimitri, he looked serious. "What is it?"_

_ I ran up to him, hoping that the motion did not make me sick again. I had to let him know the good news. "I can't believe it, Dimitri, I'm pregnant with your child." I told him, not hitting around the bush._

_ He looked happy for a minute then he pulled me into a tight hug. "How far?" he asked as if he knew this was not a normal pregnancy._

_ I pulled up my shirt, showing him the small bump forming there, that was our baby. He placed him hand over the bump, filling me with warmth. As he did that, something happened that should not __have happened this soon at all. The baby moved, Dimitri's eyes lightened up right then. Without a second thought, I was pulled into his chest, crying._

_ "What's wrong, Roza?" he asked me, pulling me as close to him as he could get._

_ "I'm so happy that you are happy with this," I told him, trying to hold back a sob. He smile, the light in his eyes so bright._

_ "You just gave me the one thing that I would kill to have, and we thought that this would never happen," He told me, before backing up an inch. "Roza, will you marry me?"_

_ He help up a ring for me to see, it was beautiful, while gold or silver, with small indents in it, and writing on the inside. "Yes, Dimitri, I would never tell you no."  
>He gave me a huge smile, and told me that he was going to get me a tissue from the restroom.<em>

_ About five minutes later, he was walking back over to join me. But rather then looking over joyed, he hit me across the face, not showing any emotion as I fell to the ground. I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes, he got out, "I love you, Roza, help me." and I was only seeing black._

_ He was gone, no one found me in the gym. I was on my own. I got a letter about two days later telling me that he did not know that he had a child. That he was told to forget everything and that if I ever tried to find him everyone I ever loved would be killed. So Dimitri did not know he had a child, he did not know he had just purposed to me. I would cry out for him in my sleep knowing I did not belong where I was. I was supposed to be by Dimitri's side, raising our daughter. But I could not raise the child in the life I have been living, and would not put her through the abuse I know._

_ He hit me. He hit me. He hit me._

_ That one memory would play in my mind every night._

The next morning, Rose and Dimitri woke with a start. Lissa was standing over them. She had a huge smile on her face. Rose had turned over in bed and had her left hand rested on Dimitri's chest. When he looked down at her hand his eyes widened.

"Is this still a yes?" he asked, lifting her hand up, and kissing the ring on her left hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you remember?" Rose asked him, burying her head in his chest. She felt him draw in a deep breath and she feared that he would remember what he had done.

"Roza, that was my grandmother's wedding band, the only way you would have it was if I had given it to you," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "When I left Russia, Grandma walked up to me and told me that I had to give this ring to my rose, when the time was right. Was the time right?"

"What else did your grandmother say?" Rose pushed for a response, she did not really want to tell him what had happened that day.

"She told me the rose would be different from other roses," he told Rose, hugging her small frame, wanting to squeeze the life out of her, and kiss her until neither one of them could breath. "Yeva told me that she would have something big for me, I just had to listen."

"And. . .?" Rose prompted, smiling. Lissa let out a small cough.

"And that was our beautiful child, I think," Dimitri told her, wanting nothing more then to take her to a room, and never leave. Bending his head down to whisper into her ear. "and maybe the chance to have another child, and raise Anna."

Rose's cheeks burned a bright red, wanting nothing more then to stay with him. She wanted to tell him yes that it was still on, but a small part of her wanted him to purpose again. But she did not feel pretty at all, Adrian had made sure that she was always self-conscious and scared. She looked back down at his chest and rested her head there.

"Roza Hathaway, will you merry me?" She looked back up at him, pulling the breathing mask down. She made out with him.

"Yes, I will," She told him, smiling. "But I don't want us to have anything to do with Tasha or Adrian."

He could not do much more then smile and nod. Lissa shrieked, and jumped on Rose. Rose tried to shy away, she knew that this was not going to feel good. She was right, Lissa hit a few ribs dead on, making Rose cough.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry, I forgot," Lissa sat back and placed her hand on Rose healing the ribs right away. With in a minute Rose was back to full health. She smiled and climbed on top of Dimitri, making more of a make out session. Rose rubbed him playfully he moaned.

"Rose, I'm still right here," Lissa told her, she wanted to pull Rose back off of Dimitri, but was not sure if Rose would attack. "And please not in a hospital."

In one motion, Rose was off Dimitri and pulling off the mask. As she rolled off Dimitri the blanket came with her, Dimitri held fast making Rose laugh.

"Hi, Liss," she whispered, not meeting Lissa's eyes.

Not giving Rose any time, Lissa was back to hugging her. "I'm not letting go of you."

"I'm sorry, Lissa," Rose told her, crying. "I was scared, and did not know what to do. I thought you guys would hate me, because I was going to take Anna to be raised by someone else, but I had to. Adrian found me in my room, on the floor and told me I was going to be with him. To prove his point h-he-he."

Lissa stepped back from Rose making more room on the bed. Dimitri was now spooning Rose, as she talked to Lissa. Dimitri did not like where this was going, and Lissa had a feeling she knew where this was going, but did not want to believe it.

"Roza, what did he do?" Dimitri pushed.

"L-L-Lissa, he-he raped m-me," Rose got out, sobbing hard. "When h-he was d-done he t-told m-m-me I nee-ded to l-lose w-weight. N-not knowing w-why."

"Is that why, the next morning you would not let me into the room? I had to let myself in," Lissa was starting to put the pieces together. "I found you over the toilet, and that was when you told me about Anna, and you and Dimitri." As everything fell into place Lissa started nodding.

"Roza, why didn't you try to contact me?"

Rose nodded. "I called, and talked to you for five minutes that night, you told me you would have to call me back later. Y-you never called. I gave up on a lot of things, I wanted to kill myself. But the baby, you and I in the one little child was what mattered."

"Why didn't you try again?" he knew she was hiding some part of the story from him, and knew she would not let him know.

"Because a few days later I got a letter," Rose told him, She had calmed down. "It told me that if I ever tried to contact you that everyone I loved would be killed, including you. When I got that, of course I graduated two weeks later, but when I was free I left."

"Has he done it again?" Dimitri asked, his jaw stiff. Muscles all through his body tightening, he felt like he could kill someone, but he pulled her into his chest.

"That's why I called you, he was trying to. I have had enough, I hate it," Rose told him, looking at Lissa.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway, you are awake," A doctor said walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"One thing, I need to pee. Babe?" She felt Dimitri's chest rumble with a laugh. "And I want to go home."

"Sir, I need you to get off the bed," The doctor said. "and could you please read the warning sign right over the bed?"

Dimitri got up leaving Rose feeling cold, she shivered. She started to get up too, but the doctor forced her to lie back down. She gave him a death glare. "I am fine, I want to get up. And don't you dare lie a hind on me again. I don't care if you have been holding my hand through this whole thing, I am awake now and I could run a mile."

He backed up slowly. Scared out of his mind, he was a human. "Uh, bathroom is right there." he pointed off to the side of the room.

Rose jumped up, but stumbled back. Dimitri caught her, and helped her to the bathroom. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips and slipping his hand up her gown. She felt her face turn bright red, she had not been treated like this in a long time. Nicely. And she cursed herself for being in a hospital, it was hard not to take him and he was not helping.

"Can you tell her that she can leave when ever they come out?" Rose and Dimitri heard the doctor tell Lissa. "She seems to be fine now."

"Yes sir, but you can't make me go in there," Lissa joked with the doctor, he huffed and walked out of the room. "Okay, Rose, Dimitri, you heard the man. And your daughter wants to see you, she tried to sneak into my car before I came over here. And she does not really know me," Lissa said the last part to herself.

With one more quick kiss, they both left the room. Holding hands. Rose smiled at Lissa. "Do I have any clothes?"

"Roza, they could not save your shirt and jeans, I can go get you some clothes at a store," Dimitri offered, wrapping his arms around Rose's slim waist.

Lissa coughed. "Rose, when you ran, you left some of your clothes at my place,"

"Um, okay," Rose said, giving Lissa a wide eyed stare. "Hows that going to help?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, and walked over to the closet built into the wall. She almost stepped into the small space, but had clean clothes in her hand. "I could not work up the will to throw them away, I always hoped you would come home."

"Thank you, Lissa," Rose gave her a fast hug, and ran into the bathroom to get changed. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was in her old blue jeans that were too big on her and one of her favorite sweaters. She had lost a lot of her figure over the years.

"Now I want to see Mama, and Anna," Rose stated, smiling lightly. "Lets get of here."

Dimitri stepped up behind her and whispered, "Meet you in a room tonight?" and he kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Rose responded, licking her lips. She lightly spanked Dimitri, and grabbed his hand.

When they got Rose checked out of the hospital, she dug into her purse for the small pay-as-you-go phone. She knew that she would have better luck picking up a signal from the Star-ship Enterprise, then in the middle of a hospital. She was afraid to flip the phone open for what might be on the phone's small screen. Flipping it open finally she seen that she had at lease 20 calls from Adrian, and a few from the number she had used to call Dimitri, that being Tasha's house phone number.. She turned to Dimitri.

"Adrian and Tasha have called my phone more times then I want to count," Rose told him, not smiling, he pulled out Tasha's small phone and checked.

Dimitri gave the phone a strange look. He took Rose's phone and looked at a number. "Adrian and Tasha have been talking."

"What do you thing about this?" Lissa asked from the front seat, turning her head slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, there is an M scene in this chapter, I have marked it. I am sorry for anyone that does not like them all that much. Other then that I am done with this chapter and hope you enjoy it. I already have the next chapter ready to go.

I am sorry I have been bad about updating, we just lost a good family friend yesterday and a year from yesterday we lost my grandfather.

I don't own anything, but please enjoy.

Chapter 7

The rest of the ride home was done in silence. Dimitri kept an arm around Rose most of the trip, deep in thought. Rose had her head rested on his chest, dozing off.

When they pulled up into the drive way of the house, Rose looked up. This was Lissa's house so she had never been here. She felt sadness and happiness run through her body. With Lissa so close to her, she was feeling everything from her. That was helping her when she thought that she would not be able to wake up. But now she was having problems with coping back into that.

As they came to a stop, with Lissa driving. Dimitri offered, but she told him that Rose needed him more. The house was still, no one looking out the windows. Rose felt both her fear and Lissa's wash over her, she got out of the car as fast as she could move. Dimitri running after her, for once trying to keep up with her.

As the door came open, Rose could smell Olena's black bread. There was giggling from the kitchen. Rose could hear Janine and Paul up stairs fighting, over video games?

"Mama," Rose said to Olena, she had started calling Olena Mama shortly after she had gotten to the Belikov house and told them about the unborn child.

"Roza," she responded, running around the island and pulling Rose into a bone crushing hug. Dimitri watched his mother and fiance with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Dimka? Auntie Roza?" They all turned to see Paul walk into the room, Rose pulled him into a hug. "Aunt Roza, you are looking really good. Much better. I missed both of you."

Paul looked down at Rose's hand, and mouthed, _Is that still a yes?_

"Paul can you go get everyone?" Rose said, as she had a small child fling herself into Rose's arms. Holding tight to Anna, Rose walked over to Dimitri. "So you know this is your real father, huh, Baby?"

"Yes, Mama, I like him," she whispered into Rose's ear. "He woves you. Can he stay?"

Anna did not push Rose for a response, but waited. She knew what was to come. She had something of a sixth sense like Yava, she just knew things. Anna, hugging onto Rose, reached out an arm to Dimitri, wanting him to join into the hug.

With a small sigh of relief he stepped forward and held onto Rose and Anna. "I will never let you guys go again," he whispered into Rose's ear, kissing her neck.

Rose turned and kissed his cheek, earning a small scrunched nose from Anna. "Mommy, get a room."

Rose could not contain the laugh that came out, she was just so happy right now. Anna had always had Rose's sense of humor down.

Just as Rose was able to catch her breath, Janine and Abe walked into the room with Johnie. Janine was holding onto Johnie, pretending to have taken his nose. He was not too happy with that and was trying to hold back tears. But the moment Johnie's eyes caught onto Rose, he was running into her arms. Anna crawled into Dimitri's with the new intruder.

"Where was you, Sissy?" Johnie asked, burying his face in Rose's neck. "I misted you, Rosie."

"I'm fine now, baby," Rose told him, kissing his forehead and looking at her mother and father.  
>"Thank you for keeping him away."<p>

"Well, Rose, don't keep us all waiting," Olena said, from the oven. She was smiling, already knowing what was going to be said.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Christian asked from the doorway. "I'm hungry."  
>"hi Firefly," Rose spoke up. "Missed you too."<p>

At the sound of her voice Christian came all the way into the room. The moment he seen Rose he was giving her a hug. "I missed you to much, Rosie, we all have. What happened to you? One day you were okay then the next no one could find you."

Rose shook her head at him. "Yuck! Your giving me a hug." Rose told him playfully, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey, Roza and I have something to say," Dimitri called out into the room, Janine looked up and gave him a look, while Abe stifled a laugh. Olena grabbed the phone off the wall and started dialing the number for Russia and home.

"Okay, go now," Paul and Olena said in the same moment.

"Vika, you there?" Olena asked into the phone.

"Yes, Mama we are all here," Korlina said.

"Roza and I are going to get married," Dimitri was barley able to get that out, before there were hugs and laughter going through the room. Someone popped open some Russian Vodka and Johnie and Anna were sent to bed. Paul wanted to try some.

**M scene**

After about an hour of drinking for Rose and Dimitri, Olena and Paul broke off to go to bed. Paul had not had that much to drink, but he was wasted. Somewhere in all of this, Lissa and Christian went up stairs to bed, because Andre had woken up and started crying.

Now it was only down to Rose and Dimitri. Dimitri had fallen to sleep on the couch sitting up. And Rose was bored.  
>After contemplating weather or not to do this, she climbed onto Dimitri's lap. He did not even move, she moved her hand under the hem of his shirt, threatening to snake her hands lower. Nothing. With out thinking any farther, she had her hand in his pants.<p>

"Roza. . ." he moaned out, still not awake. Rose did not know why but she wanted to go up to her room so bad, with him.

"Time to wake up," Rose, felt him harden against her hand. She smiled, knowing that he would be wide awake soon.

Rose herself wanted to be slow, while her body wanted to go as fast as possible. She needed him right now. She started moving her hand around more in his pants. Having all her attention down there, she did not notice him come awake. That was, until she was on her back with him on top of her.

"Finally," she said, snaking her legs around him, making him moan. "I don't know about you," she slid her hand down to his arousal, toying around. "but I would like to take this upstairs."

He did the one thing that only made things harder for her to say upstairs. He kissed her until she was out of breath. Then as if it pained him, he stood up getting off of her. When he was standing up, he zipped up him pants making Rose pout. But he picked her up into his arms, latching his lips back onto hers.

When they were upstairs in their room, Dimitri pulled Rose's shirt over her head, and unlatched her bra. He had forgotten how nice her body was, he started sucking on her nipples. Rose was too taken away by the feeling of wanting this. He started dry humping her, she could not believe how this felt.

Dimitri's hand found his was into her pants. "Wow, you are wet."

Rose smiled, and pulled his face back down to her lips, "Don't go slow, we can do that later tonight." Rose almost begged him.

But before she could make another noise her pants were off. She was unsnapping Dimitri's and kissed his lower stomach. "You still play naughty." He said, dissapearing under the covers. Rose gave a small squeak as she felt Dimitri's tongue playing around. "I can still play naughty too."

"Please, I just need you," Rose breathed out. Dimitri reached over for something on the dresser. "No, I just got done, I can't get pregnant. I just want to feel you."

"Oh, God, Roza," and he was thrusting into her. Not even a moment later, she felt her release.

"Harder, Dimitri, please," She asked him, shifting her hips up to meet him. "I love you."

Dimitri, brought himself down on her hard, shaking her to her form. She had forgotten how nice he could feel. Neither one of them wanted to stop. She brought his lips to hers and asked for entrance into his mouth. He did not hesitate at all, they both fought for dominance, she let Dimitri win out. Missing the feeling of him.

They were both getting warn out. Rose did not want to stop, but Dimitri backed out. Leaving Rose feeling empty inside, but her body felt really good, Dimitri started fingering her.

"Dimitri, we are both done, I need to calm down, either that or I could do this," She ran her hand down his stomach and caught a hold of him, feeling him harden instantly. She gave him a devilish smile, "Let me show you a little of what I had in mind."

And with that, she used the sheet to wipe him off. Then met him with her lips. He let out a loud moan, unable to help himself. Tasha had always tried to satisfy him in this way, but he would not let her.

He had to hold himself back from starting all over again tonight, he knew that they were both going to be hurting in the morning. He shot a look over at the alarm clock 5 O'clock PM, well it was already morning.

**End of M scene**

When Rose was done she came back above the blankets. She had kissed his lower stomach one last time. She gave him one last lasting kiss on the lips before she lied back with her head rested on his chest.

"Thank you, Roza," Dimitri said, kissing the top of her head.

"For what, Comrade?" Rose asked, stifling a yawn, he had such an awesome chest.

"Loving me, and giving me the world," He told her. "And wanting to be my wife."

"I would do anything for you, you are the only man I want to be with," Rose told him. She could feel in her that something big was going to come up really soon, and she was going to need him here with her. "I love you. We need to be careful. Somethings not right."

"I love you too, Roza," He told her, squeezing her tightly. "I will protect you."

They were both sleeping within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, well I hope you like it. I don't own anything but the plot. enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Oh, hell no, " Dimitri heard a voice say from the other side of the door. Rose was sleeping hard, she never wanted to wake up, she was afraid that Dimitri would be gone. In turn that this would be Adrian after one of the few nights that he got what he wanted. "You could not pay me enough money to walk into that room."

Dimitri, stayed lying in the bed, eyes closed, hoping that it was Rose next to him. His mind kept replaying last night, which was not doing good on his lower half. This was how Tasha used to make him hold her, so he was not sure. The person turned her head up.

"I swear Adrian if this is some sick joke I will kill you," Rose said, opening her eyes. She smiled, seeing Dimitri there. "I love you, Baby." Rose told him, starting to get up, thinking that he was still sleeping.

"No you don't," and Rose found herself pulled back onto Dimitri's chest. "I love you too, and I want to lie in bed and get to know you. Can you please call Lissa and tell her that I want to stay in here all day doing this," and he gave Rose a kiss like she had never had before.

"Yes," Rose said, pulling back slightly.

"I am not opening that door," Christian's voice spoke loudly.

"Her, Christian, just ask Lissa if she could keep an eye on Anna," Rose yelled toward the door.

"Thank you, Rosie," He replied in a very relieved tone.

"Yeah, any time, Christina," Rose said, letting out a laugh.

Dimitri let out a breath, he could not believe he had a daughter. On top of all else, it was his and Rose's child. That one small fact made it all real. Tasha had no hold on him and Adrian had no hold on Rose now. They could finally be happy.

"So what have you done with the last few years? Tell me about how the pregnancy was, I am going to be blunt, I want to have another child with you, and I want to be here with you," Dimitri asked Rose, pulling her into his side, Rose hugged him tight too, telling him that's what she wanted too.

"Well, the morning after you and I had sex the first time I was in the bathroom the next morning. I would not tell you what was happening because I did not believe. When we were done with training, I went to Lissa, she said there was something wrong with my body, we later figured out that you almost made me miscarriage," Dimitri gave Rose a look that he could not believe that he had done that. "It was not your fault, I did not know what was going on until two weeks later. I just kept on getting sick. I've been trying to get to spend more and more time with Anna as time goes by, Adrian does not know about her.

"I for one thing I want to keep Anna far away from that. She is my life. That's why I left her in Russia, and your mother has been my mother on so many different levers. Adrian would abuse me and I did not want to bring a child like her into that life, or any child for that matter. So I stayed with him and took our daughter to your mother. When I got to Russia, your mother did not understand. I kind of crash landed on your doorstep, and I kept calling out for you in my sleep.

"Yeva walked into the room one morning and told me that she knew our secret and would tell if I did not," Rose smiled as Dimitri, "your mother could not stop hugging me."

"What have you been doing the last few years?" Rose asked, not too sure that she wanted the response.

"Well the last memory of you I have is you being late for practice. You kept on coming later and later, I guess I know why now," Dimitri started, setting his hand on my flat stomach. "Little Anna. But one day I woke up in a new house with Tasha there, she told me that I had told her yes and I was now her guardian, and that I had been drinking the night before.

"There was one sound that haunts me today, I don't know what it was. But the sound on smacking and someone yelling out in pain and falling to the floor. Crying, heart wrenching sobs. I can still hear the person sometimes in the back of my head," Dimitri told Rose playing with her hair. "Tasha told me to forget everything from the academy, but this one seventeen year old hottie never left me. She would tease me late at night, and I would have to get up out of bed. I know she called to talk to me only once, but her best friend called more often.

"Lissa asked me to come back so many times. When ever I was able to get to the phone, she even tried to compels me once. It all slid off me like nothing, my mind was numb. Then one night I got a phone call," He brought Rose's face up to kiss her lips. "I am more then happy to have gotten that phone call, it gave me my life back."

"I did not think that you would come back," Rose told him, trying to hide the tears. "I always wished that I would be able to have the family that Anna wants with you. But Tasha told me I could never talk to you, if I even tried everyone I knew and loved would die."

"Baby, love is: deaf, dumb and stupid," He told her, pulling her face up to meet his. "I would have walked through hell and back to get to you. You are my life and I will do anything to see that smile on your face."

Rose did not know what to say to that, but she hugged into Dimitri tighter. Never wanting to let him go. She liked not being hit, and feeling like she was loved. And she really had enjoyed last night with how caring he had been while touching her.

Finally after lying there, she had the right response, "I love you, Dimitri Belikove."

"I love you more then you could possibly know," he whispered into her ear, kissing the spot right below her ear.

There was banging on the door. "Hey, Rose, Dimitri, can I take you guys out for Dinner?"

Rose looked at the clock, holly crap, it was a quarter to six. "Yes, Lissa, umm, can we take a shower?" Rose asked, noticing that her and Dimitri did not put anything back on last night. Dimitri smiled, and started playing around with Rose. "Dimitri, no. Tonight?"

Dimitri rolled them both over so he was ontop of Rose. "I would not miss it for the world." and he attacked her lips.

After about another ten minutes of making out they got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. While Dimitri started the shower, Rose sat down, not to sure why, but she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Roza are you okay?" Dimitri asked, watching Rose's face.

"Yeah, I think I just drank to much last night. I'll be fine," Rose said to him, sliding her hand down his chest, while stepping into the hot water.

Not caring about how much time they had together right now, Dimitri pulled Rose into him. She had forgotten how short she was compared to him, but she liked that difference now. She was only three inches shorter then Adrian now. After Dimitri left she had a growth spurt. But only a few inches.

"I'm never letting you go now," Dimitri told her getting the shampoo, it was the same kind that Rose used to use back in the day. He started lightly scrubbing Rose's scalp.

"I never want you to go away again," Rose told him, feeling the chocks of his touch shoot through her body.

"Finally, you guys are ready to go," Lissa spoke coming out of the kitchen. "It's almost seven thirty. What were you guys doing? . . .never mind I don't want to know.

Rose was starting to feel dizzy, but just went over to Dimitri for support, not letting it show. Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose and hugged her tightly. "Where's Anna?"

"She is out with your mother and Paul, Dimitri," Dimitri asked, Rose liked that he was already worried about their daughter, and wanted to know where she was at all times. "You two are so cure together."

Lissa took a picture of Rose and Dimitri, and then made them kiss.

Rose's stomach did a bad flop, "Um, Dimitri, I need to get to the bathroom now," Rose told Lissa and Dimitri, running into the bathroom attached to the room.

She hit the toilet, just as what ever she had eaten for dinner last night came rushing up. Ros was confused she hated getting sick, but she could not stop this. She felt she was almost done and another round was coming,

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked walking into the room with a ponytail.

"I-I don't know," was all Rose could get out, Lissa did not push for more. But times like this were when she loved spirit.

"Here, Rose, let me try something?" Dimitri nodded for Rose. Lissa sat down on her hands and knees and set one hand on Rose's stomach. Rose just started dry heaving, nothing else was coming up. Lissa looked deep in thought, but said nothing.

Dimitri held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She was sick and did not have control over her stomach just yet, but he was more then happy to be here with her through thick and thin. "Baby, are you okay?"

She tried to respond, but she was hit by another round, feeling light headed she shook her head. "I don't know the last time I felt like this was. . ."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, well to tell you all the trueth, I don't know if I like this chapter. This is for you, Denny, great friend and even better family friend. We will all miss you greatly, rest in pease.

Please enjoy this chapter, I will try to update soon.

I own nothing, well the plot yes.

Chapter 9

"I was pregnant. . . with Anna," Rose sat back, relaxing into Dimitri's strong hold.

"Rose, there was nothing wrong in that matter with your aura yesterday, if there was I would not have let you drink," Lissa was starting to panic, she had just gotten her friend back and now something else was wrong with her.

"Lissa, can we please go out, I'm hungry," Rose said, just as her stomach growled.

"I don't know if we should," Dimitri said to Rose, unable to hide the worry in his tone.

"Dimitri, I can't be pregnant with any child, I have not let Adrian have sex with me in the last six months," Rose told him, just now noticing how weak she felt. "I would be huge if that were the case, I don't think I can get pregnant off a moroi."

"Rose have you been pregnant after Anna?" Dimitri asked, afraid of the answer, that maybe it would be yes.

"No, Adrian, would try to get at me at the right time of the month, but it never worked. You were my one and only, and I plan on keeping it that way," Rose told Dimitri cupping his face in her hands.

Dimitri let out a breath of relief and hugged Rose close to him. "You are one of a kind, and I love that. I just want to know what that was."

"I don't know," Rose hid her face in Dimitri's shirt. "Now can we please go get some food? I'm hungry."

"Lissa," Dimitri asked, pulling Lissa out of her thoughts. "Can we get going?"

"Umm, yes," She said getting off the floor. She went to the linen closet to get Rose a tooth brush. "Here, Rose."

"Thank you, Lissa," With a little help from Dimitri, Rose was off the floor and brushing her teeth. She always hated getting sick, and she would spend all day brushing her teeth if she could, but she did not want to.

When she was done, Dimitri not leaving her side, they left the house. Christian Came with them to eat. Lissa called it a night out.

When they got to the fancy restaurant called the Reinlander (That is a German restaurant in Portland, OR. I love it there, but this is at the Royal court.) Dimitri and Rose got out of the back seat, Lissa would not let Dimitri drive. She told him that Rose needed him more, that was starting to become her line.

"Please come this was, Your Highness," Said the familiar of Ambros (In this the queen died peasefully, in her sleep one night. Just want to clear that up.), he came walking over to us smiling. "Rose is that really you?"

"Ambros, long time no see," Rose said, walking over to give him a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"Well, I have been good," He started talking to Rose as they walked over to the table. "After Tatiana's passing I had to get a real job. How about you?"

"Well, I had a baby girl, she is almost three. And I just got engaged to her father," Rose said, looking up at Dimitri, giving him a peck on the cheek. "So for me life is going great."

"That's nice to hear," he stopped walking when they got to an empty booth. "Here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes for your orders. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Rose and Dimitri got a Pepsi, and Lissa wanted water and Christian got a tea. Rose laughed at Christian's choice of drink, but let it go.

"So, Rose, you look happy," Christian pointed out the obvious.

"I could not be happier," Rose said leaning into Dimitri. She could not believe that they were both sitting here, as a happy couple. They had both been through a lot in the last few years, but neither one of them had fallen out of love with the other. Rose used to dream about meeting back up with Dimitri, if he would still love her or not. She really hoped that he would. She knew that she never wanted to be happily with another man in her life.

"I could be happier," Dimitri said, earning a frown out of Rose. That was until, he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring on her left hand. "As soon as we are married then I will be the luckiest man on this world."

"Nice save, man," Christian told him smiling. "She might look small, but I am sure she can still pack a punch."

Christian jumped as Rose's foot shot out to kick him in the knee. "Point taken," he said.

"Well, I need to go use the restroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," Rose said, getting up. "Just order me whatever you are getting, Lissa."

And with that she was walking toward the restrooms. The only thought on Rose's mind was getting back out to her family. She could not believe that Dimitri was here with her she felt complete. Like the part in her heart that he belonged in was filled now.

When Rose stepped into the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She had a small blush in her cheeks. She felt like she could live the life that she always wanted to live now.

"Don't move or I will shoot," said a voice from behind her, she knew that voice. "Turn around and back up to the wall."

"Please. Who are you?" Rose got out, holding back a sob. "I haven't done anything."

"Oh, yes, you have," came the voice again, and the clicking of the guns safety. "I warned you not to call him, and what happened not even a week ago, he left me."

" I never meant to hurt you, Tasha," Rose told her, holding stock still, and not meeting Tasha's eyes, for fear that that would set her off.

"Yes, you did, I told you to never contact him again," She told Rose, as she pulled the trigger.

A bullet caught Rose in the stomach, making her double over.

"Next time I tell you not to do anything listen to me," Tasha said, walking backwards to the door. She opened the door and closed it as quiet as possible.

Rose tried to get up, but found that hard. She was always able to get up after Adrian did what ever came to mind that night. She had to fight as a terrible pain that took over making her vision go blurry. She could only think about the people out in the other room and how she just got out of the hospital.

There was a scream as the door came open. "Someone call an ambulance."

Rose tried to speak to the person, but she tasted blood in her mouth. "Rose, don't try to talk, it's Dr. O."

"D-Dimitri?" Rose asked.

"I'm right here Rose," Dimitri said, pulling on Rose's hand. "Tell me what to do, Olivia."

"Take off your sweater and put pressure on the wound," Dr. O told him. "Rose. Rose, You need to stay awake. Dimitri was she pregnant?"

"I-I don't know, she was sick before we went out tonight," Dimitri told her in a rush.

"If she was I think she just miscarried," Dr. O said, "With you the pregnancy is fast."

She was about to go on, but there was a commotion outside the door that said the emergency had just arrived. Rose was starting to slip into the darkness, she could hear the talking in the background, but it hurt to much to think right now. Her head gave a nice throb and she was out like a light.

Dimitri felt like it was deja vu all over again, he was just sitting in a hospital, this one on court. That was the only good thing about this, she was on court now. But he did not want this to be their life, he had the idea that this had something to do with Tasha, somehow. And maybe Adrian.

Now Olivia was sure that Rose had been pregnant. She went back and looked at the records from the other day and found out that Rose had not been pregnant a week ago. She had come out and told Dimitri the new finding that had almost left Dimitri in tears. But he had to stay strong and as cold as it might sound you can't miss something you never had.

"Dimitri?" Dr. O came walking back into the room, looking around to see if anyone else was in here with him. There was no one.

"Yes, Olivia," Dimitri asked holding back all the emotion that he could.

"Rose is in a room now. She is stable, and could wake up anytime now," she told him. "come with me I would like to show you where Rose is."

"How is she?" Dimitri had to know, he was fearing the worst.

"Well surprisingly the bullet went straight through, only leaving minimal damage, and. . ." She did not want to finish what was the ending result, she already understood the pain to much. "So I think it's safe to say three days, unless Lissa helps."

"I don't think that that would be a good idea. Rose would agree. I'm going to stay here with her. I want to be here for her now," Dimitri told Dr. O. "Um, was there anyway to know who's the baby was?"

"Well, when did you and her have sex last? I helped her out through the last one," Olivia told him, giving him a small smile. "The baby developed really fast. She is ahead of others her age right?"

"Yes, she is," Dimitri could not help the smile that came on his face. "She is amazing. And last night." He said looking down.

"Rose was in visiting me the next day, after you and her had sex," Dr. O told him. "She was unable to go to class, she kept getting sick."

"That's not possible," Dimitri stated the obvious.

"Dimitri, please think about this, what about Rose is normal?" She asked him, pulling his face to look at her. "She was killed, and almost died a week ago and here she is again. Right back to where she started."

"I missed how blunt you could be, Olivia," Dimitri told her, smiling slightly. He knew that life was not ever going to be for him and Rose.

"Here's the room, Dimitri," She said coming to a stop in the doorway. " Keep in mind you and I have missed three years of Rose's life. We need to learn her again. When you left, I was the only one to know the full story, Lissa helped in the beginning when you pushed her to hard without knowing that. Lissa wanted to help too much and pushed Rose away in the process."

Dimitri gave Dr. O. a hug, and walked into the room. Rose was lying on her back with minimal breathing aid. She looked good compared to the last time she was in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm sorry it's been to long. Thank you, Olivia W. for reminding that I needed to upload something. I've had this for awhile, but life got in the way.**

**Well moral of the story is I hope you enjoy this. and I have one more chapter to upload.**

Chapter 10

Rose slowly came awake, her head hurt still, but her stomach hurt more. She did no more, for the fact that Dimitri was sleeping on the side of the bed. She stayed still for him, and because she was afraid to move to much.

After a little bit Rose lifted her hand up and started playing with Dimitri's hair. She was so amazed by how nice it felt in her hands that she did not notice that he came awake. He had his face facing away from Rose.

His arms were folded under his head as a pillow. "Please, never stop, Roza."

She gave a slight jump, and looked at him. He would not turn his head to look at her. "Comrade, please look at me."

He gave a nod, and pulled his head off of his arms. "Hey."

"How did you sleep?" Rose asked him, a second later. "Can I go home?"

"I've only been out for about twenty minutes," He told her, smiling. "and no, Olivia would like you to stay in here for three days. I told her that I did not think having Lissa come in and heal you would be good for either one of you."

"You're right," Rose told him. "Lissa is really sad, and she is thinking about cutting. Can you call and tell her that I am awake?"

"Yes, I can," He said, not getting up. "Who did this, Rose?"

"Please," She said, "go call Lissa."

Dimitri nodded, giving her a stoney look, and got up to leave the room. Rose sat there staring up at the ceiling, wondering. She would have sworn that it was Tasha there, but she was not sure. And she did not want to go and point any fingers at her in case it was not. She sat there and thought about it, for Anna's sake she would tell Dimitri that it was Tasha.

Anna had just gotten her family together, and Rose was not willing to take that away from her little girl. She could hear Dimitri out in the hall talking to Lissa, by the sounds of it Lissa was hysterical. Her mind drifted back to Anna, smiling up at her, so happy to have met Dimitri, and she is more ecstatic that she liked him.

Dimitri finally came walking back into the room. He gave Rose a look that said please don't make me call her back again, she cried the whole time. Rose gave a small laugh at the look in his eyes.

"Can you please tell me now?" Dimitri asked, placing a small kiss on Rose's forehead.

"Tasha," the only word out of Rose's mouth. She did not look up at Dimitri. "She was there I think, at least there was a voice that sounded a lot like her's. All she did was shoot me and run out of the room. I think she talked some, but that's all a blur."

"Well, Rose, if you would stop causing so much trouble," said a new voice in the room. Adrian haw walked into the room, unnoticed by Rose and Dimitri. "I have to say I am disappointed in you."

The purring voice set Dimitri off, he sat still in his chair, watching. "What are you doing here, Adrian?"

"You need to leave," Dimitri told him, standing up. "I will call security on you."

Adrian looked up at him and spat. "I will leave when I feel that Rose has gotten the message."

"I don't need to get anything from you, Adrian, you and Tasha have done enough to Dimitri and I," Rose told him giving him a steady stare. "I know that Tasha had something to do with this."

"I told her to kill you, Rose," Adrian said, stepping forward, and before Dimitri could stop him, smacked Rose across the face; making her nose bleed. "I want you dead, Bi***."

"Then you will have to kill both of us," Dimitri snapped, stepping in between the two of them. "Rose get the phone and call the front."

Without thinking about the pain shooting through Rose's body, she turned her body to get the phone from the platform. She waited, trying to ignore Dimitri and Adrian's verbal fight. No one was picking up, and she started to panic. Finally, a nurse came walking into the room, he spotted Dimitri and Adrian. Next thing that she knew, he had the phone and was getting help.

There was an officer in the room, pulling Adrian off of Dimitri. Dimitri would not hit a moroi if his life depended on it, which he was showing right now. He had a bruise going down his face and and black eye forming.

"How did this man get into here," Lissa asked, running into the room. "I demand he be taken to the jail on court."

By the time that he was taken out of the room, there were two other guardians in the small room. Lissa was irritated about Adrian. Rose was too tired to care about anything, and her nose was still bleeding. When he was gone Dimitri plopped down in the chair beside her, he turned her head to he could look at her nose.

"On the bright side it's not broken," he told Rose, reaching around to get a tissue. "Let's get that to stop."

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked, looking around the room. "It's not safe for you here."

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Rose told her, giving her a small smile. "My body hurts in ways that I did not know that a bullet could do."

"Roza, you and I need to talk later," Dimitri said, holding on to Rose's hand.

Lissa looked up to give Dimitri a strange look, then gave Rose a look. "I am going to heal you a little. Not all the way, but I want to take you home today. I talked to Dr. O on the way over here, and told her that was what I wanted to do. She told me to go ahead. And Anna misses you."

"Lissa, I don't want you to heal me," Rose told her. "Why are you so willing to let me back in to your life? I hurt you."

Lissa did not say a thing, but bent to give her sister a tight hug. The hug said that she forgave Rose for everything that was said and done in the first place. She also sent over an almost unnoticed amount of spirit, that soothed Rose and made her slowly fall to sleep.

"Everything is right in her body. She will still have to stay down, I did not heal the flesh wound," Lissa told Dimitri. "The reason for that is because I don't want her to leave the house."

"Thank you, Lissa," Lissa smiled, she knew that it took a lot for him to call her Lissa.

"Look at me," Lissa told him, standing up to run her hand lightly over his face, healing the bruises there. "There you look better."

Lissa dug into her pocket, "I have been really careful not to heal anyone a lot over the past few years. I could not get a hold of Rose and I did not want her to go on a rampage. But I went to Russia and ran into a couple over there, they were shadow kissed. They taught me to make these," Lissa set a small ring into Dimtir's hand. "It heals the darkness in someone."

Dimitri picked up Rose's hand, and slid the ring onto her middle finger. "Can we get her out of here now?"

"Yeah, you're lucky one who gets to carry her out of here," Lissa told Dimitri. "You okay with getting her dressed, I'm going to get the car started. I will also tell Dr. O we are leaving and that Rose is healed."

"Yes, I can," Dimitri told her. Shifting Rose slightly. "Is she going to wake up?"

Lissa set her hand on Rose's shoulder and closed her eyes. She looked like she was deep in thought. "No she won't wake up for at least eight hours."

"Okay," he started with looking around for Rose's stuff. "and, Lissa, thank you."

"Hey, don't thank me, I am her sister," Lissa said, smiling. "You are her husband. This has to be hard on you."

Rose opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt. She peeked down to see the small form of Anna. She patted Anna's head, and felt the other arms around her tighten. She turned her head to look at Dimitri, snoring lightly.

She did not need anymore sleep, she tried to fall back to sleep but that did nothing. She had no chance she just stayed there. She wrapped her arm around her baby girl, and curled closer to Dimitri. He tightened his arms around her, and she felt truly at home.

She stayed there, with the two people that she was going to live with for the rest of her life. She could smell the light aftershave from her past. She let the better part of her past take over her mind. But the best thing to have ever happen to her was the young child sleeping next to her. She was just lying there in the bed, when Dimitri started waking up.

"Roza," he said, opening his eyes slightly.

She set her hand on his chest, "I am right here, Comrade."

"Good, because I am never letting you go," He told her, burying his face into her neck. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, dimitri,"

"When we have some time alone we need to talk," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. She thought that that was not a good thing, she loved spending time with him, but the way that was said could not be good. He started humming to Rose and she was soon sleeping soundly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mama, Mama, Mama," a small voice was saying and pulling on Rose's shoulder, and pulling her out of sleep. "I'm hungry, Mama."

"Baby, go see what grandma made," Rose told her, she was tired and her body hurt again. "Mama needs her sleep."

"But, Mommy," Anna said, pulling on Rose's arm. "You're tummy had something different about it yesterday and now it's gone. What happened? I tried to heal you."

"Anna, I told you that you can't heal people," Rose told her, pulling Anna into her chest. "Mommy, is fine."

"No, Mommy, you are not," Anna told her, with a defiant look in her eyes. "There is something not right. Why were you gone so late yesterday?"

"Come on let's go get some food," Rose told the child. That was definitely her kid, defiant as hell. "I am fine now. Nothing is wrong. Mommy and Daddy just went out to eat dinner with Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian."

"Do I have to call them my aunt and uncle?" Anna asked, she did not know any better.

"Yes, you do," Rose told her, not letting her have the choice. "Mommy and Auntie Lissa have known each other since we were five. Only a little bit older then you."

"Okay, fine," Anna said, Rose had not told Dimitri that Anna can also use spirit at times. She was stronger then Lissa sometimes, but that was only when someone she loved was in pain. She had tried to heal Rose, but she did not know that what she was trying to heal could not be brought back.

Rose picked up Anna and they walked into the kitchen. Olena was in there talking to a tired looking Dimitri, but his eyes lightened up as Rose walked in with Anna. He felt like the luckiest man in existence, Rose had welcomed him back into her life while anyone else would have hated his guts and told him to get out of there.

"Anna, here's your breakfast," Olena said, setting a plate of pancakes on the table. Anna did not hesitate to dig right in. "Are you hungry, Rose?"

"No thank you, I'm fine for now," Rose said walking over to Dimitri. He held his arms open to her and held onto her for dear life.

"We need to talk, Roza," Dimitri told her, pulling her out of the room. He walked her upstairs to their room. Lissa had told him last night that now that was his and Rose's room. Anna was going to share a room with Andre for now, she was not too keen on that the first thing she said was that he snored.

Rose stood up on her tipsy toes to give Dimitri a small kiss on the lips. He held her by the hips and brought her closer into his arms.

"Come over here," Dimitri told her. "I want to hold you."

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He waited until they were comfortably curled up on the bed before he started talking. He was so happy to know that she was okay and able to come home. She fit so well into his arms, that he just sat lied there. "Roza, you were pregnant."

"What do you mean by were?" Rose could not help the panic that rose up in her stomach. Her hand went to her stomach instantly.

"When you were shot by Tasha, the bullet killed the fetus," Dimitri held onto Rose as she started crying. He could not help the few tears that came falling down his face. He knew what it was like, he had lost the baby too. "I know, baby. I know."

"Anna came in here earlier," Rose started. "She told me that there was something wrong with my tummy. She had seen something different yesterday, but today it was gone. She told me that she tried to heal me, but could not heal the problem. She knew there was something off about me."

Rose started sobbing harder. Dimitri wanted to know what she met by healing, but thought that could wait until later. "Shhh, Roza, hush."

They stayed in that same position for a while. Rose could not control herself. She felt bad that she had agreed to go out that night, she should have just gone back to bed after she got sick. That would have saved the little baby. Rose held onto her middle, and Dimitri held on to Rose for dear life. Never wanting to let her go.

"Roza, you need to calm down," Dimitri spoke up after lying there for about an hour. "Your going to make yourself sick."

"What did we do wrong?" Rose asked, peeking up at Dimitri. "Why couldn't we be happy three years ago? Why did Tasha have to ruin that for us? She just can't let you and I be happy can she. And Adrian, where is he, why can't he just let me go?"

"Roza, hush," He pulled her back tightly into his chest. "I don't know what to say. I don't know why they can't just leave us alone, Adrian is in custody. I just don't know, baby. All I can say is that you and I need to be careful until Tasha and Adrian can't get to us any more."

"Okay," She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Just don't leave me.

"I would never dream of it," He told her, squeezing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Both the children were running around in the play ground, Anna was the same age as she is now. They was laughing and having fun. She gave the other child a smile, and after that everything started going dark._

_ Rose stepped out of the background stepping into the world that her head had created. As she stepped forward, she seen the figure of the other child step off the slide. The child had no features, but not in a scary way. _

_ Rose sat on a bentch and watched them play, but the sceen got darker. There was the sound ou a gun shot going off. The child fell to the ground. Rose was over by his side in a second. Bent down, she looked at the small body and seen the blood coating his shirt. Anna came to the other side, not noticing Rose right there._

_ Rose seen blood pooling around the body, and blood coming out of his mouth. Anna looked up at her finally-_

"Hey Rose, Dimitri, are you awake?" Lissa yelled through the door. Dimitri did not move, and was sleeping heavily. Rose started sliding out of his tight hold. After fighting for a bit, and not waking him up, she was free.

She walked up to the door, and pulled it open. Lissa was standing on the other side and backed up as Rose stepped out to not wake up Dimitri.

"Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes," Lissa told Rose in a hushed voice. "Anna met a friend in the park and he is coming over for dinner. Do you feel up to eating?"

"Yeah, umm, Dimitri and I will be down in a bit?" Rose told her but it came out more as a question. "He is sleeping."

"Okay, the friend's name is Tylar," Lissa told her and walked off down the hall.

Rose turned back and walked into the room to see the sleeping form of her one and only, and he was it. At the moment he was hugging a pillow to his chest. She could not help the small laugh that escaped her mouth. She stepped forward and sat on the bed.

Kind an M Scene

Dimitri woke up and in a flash Rose was straddling him. She was not to sure how she got into that position, but she liked it. She used the position to her advantage and started grinding her hips to his. As if in response to her body he started hardening instantly.

She bent forward to make it look like she was just going to kiss him, but he was to far caught up in the moment to notice where her right hand went. With in a blink of an eye, she had his zipped unzipped and was playing with him.

"Roza," He moaned, kissing her harder.

"What, baby," She said while sliding his pants down some. "Tell me want you want?"

She watched as he was having a hard time containing himself.

"Please relieve the pain," Rose smiled at that, and kissed him right below his belly button. "Please."

The end of the scene

There was a knock on the door. Dimitri rolled his head to the side and moaned in protest. Rose bent so that she could kiss him.

"I think that's the warning, the next time the door's coming down," she said, sliding her him against him one last time.

"What if I keep you here?" Dimitri asked her, flipping them over to he was holding her down to the bed. "Hostage." he said with an evil smile.

"Our child has a new friend," Rose whispered into his ear. "And he's here for dinner."

"Our child," He smiled at that, the one woman that he loved the most had had his child. "God, I love you, Roza." he held her tight to his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**-not a chapter- okay so I'm really sorry that it's been so long my laptop got a virus called a worm and crashed. I'm in the process of refining this story and will be updating again hopefully soon.**


End file.
